User talk:PuppyPower32
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Inside Out page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tigerman531 (talk) 19:52, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I know you meant well, but PLEASE leave the scene editting to me and Tigerman. It is his and my series after all. The moon is not a planet. It's a natural satelite for the planet Earth. You've started to earn my trust, friend. Perhaps your intentions are good. This is why I'm considering making you an administrator. You're earning my trust too. Keep up the good work. Try not to upload tiny images. Daughter? Would it be alright for you to have a G+ account? That way your mother and I can have better contact with you off the Wiki. -Daddy Ever thought of starting your own Adventure team? - Uncle Would it be already to get a G+ account though? It would make your mother happy. -Daddy. Thank you, my little princess. If I could get the link for it, that would be enough. *kisses you on the forehead* ^w^ Sweetie... Please... Your mother won't stop crying until she's with you on G+... I can't stop her... :' ( Of coarse I will. Just PLEASE give me the link to your account. Your mother refuses to stop crying until you're on G+.... :' ( I'm looking for it. Nonsense!!! Your mother and I will always love you!!! But I'm worried about losing your mother if I can't help you get on G+. She's craving your presense on that site. baby i love you just come home to me, i am so sad without you Any luck yet? Take your time.... *sighs* Afraid I don't have an iPhone right now. But my parents said I will get one soon. Can you tell me the name of your account so I can try to search for it? I still can't find an account with that name. I do have G-mail. So I'll find you there. You need to set up a profile for your channel next. If you love someone deeply, it's impossible to ever forget that person. ^_^ Are you okay, my little princess? Goodnight, my little princess. ^w^ If you want, i can make categories for your Adventure team. : ) - Uncle Great! Just please tell me who the team members are, and I'll take it from there. How's the work on yout G+ account going? I was just asking out of curiosity... : ( You know, Mentors and Teachers are exactly the same. Who's Courtney? A few pages said Close friend of her. I won't mind sharing the MLP characters with you, my little princess. I don't blame you for wanting them. ^_^ Oh. Sorry. (Hugs you) Anything for you, my daughter. ^_^ Did you know I attended the same college Rebecca Sugar also studied at? : ) School of Visual Arts. : ) Right here, my little princess. ^_^ Someone's been a busy girl. ^_^ As long as you're happy, my little princess, so am I. ^w^ Can I see my little girl smile? ^_^ That's a lot better. *hugs you* I love you, my little perfect princess. ^w^ And soon, I'm gonna get to a sketch of you. ^w^ Anything to show how much you mean to me and your mother. *plants a fatherly kiss on your forehead* ^w^ Sorry. Didn't mean for it to. ^_^" *hugs you again* Meeting your mother was one of the happiest moments of my life. But adopting you made things better for us all. :' ) You can tell me anything you want. Wow. Interesting duo. I'll take your word for it, sweetie. Enjoying working on here, my little princess? ^W^ And your mother and I would never have you in our lives. ^_^ (Sheds happy tears and hugs you) I'm so proud of you. :' D I'm glad you hate Xehanort as much as I do, sweetie. I want him dead too. Everything he's trying to do for a weapon and to re-enact a war. Causing suffering to Terra, Ven, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi.... He needs a 13th Vessel to do that. He failed to make Sora a Seeker of Darkness though. That's right. I'd know. I've played all the games. I'm listening. : ) If I could transport objects, I would let you use mine whenever you wanted. ^_^ I know when you're birthday is. You posted that information. ^_^ Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. ^_^ I'll respect your decision either way, sweetie, but I hope you'll make Berkeley Beetle an ally too. He's a major character in my team. Glad to have you as a great company. :-) Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:40, October 24, 2016 (UTC) (Hugs you in comfort) I shall pray for you AND her, sweetie. I'm glad to hear that. (Kisses your forehead) ^w^ That's nice. : ) (sings) There they are all standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! X D I wanna sketch you, my little princess. But do you mind if I can draw you as a human? ^_^ I'll need the description of your human form. Got it. Good one. X D Happy Halloween to you too, sweetie. ^_^ SpongeBob reference!!! X D Hey, sweetie. Your mother's birthday is coming up this month. : ) Sounds promising. : ) Sorry, sweetie. But Tigerman hasn't agreed to the idea of our teams being neighbors yet. Until he says his opinion on the idea, keep it on hold. Please. I actually love the idea. Yep. There you have it. He approves. Sorry.... I'm not myself ever since Trump won the election... He's a monster... unfortunately, your mother doesn't think so... Me either. I don't think I can last 4 years with him in charge... I've got a surprise by the way: http://renthegodofhumor.deviantart.com/art/Family-Portrait-644879438 I did it for your mother. : ) I hope Judge Doom will go on your most hated enemies list for trying to destory the home of our teams. If anyone asks and sees it, please give me credit. Hope you feel better soon, sweetie. Sweetie. Please. Easy on that story. I get you want me and your Uncle Tigerman to join you on it. But if we wanna work on something else, be patient. It's okay, sweetie. Just learn to be patient. Please. : ) I am, but I'm saving up on my money. ^_^" I'll do it!!! : D Hang in there for a bit. ^_^ He and I will discuss it. : ) Indeed. : ) Wait. Is this the XR you're talking about? http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/XR Than you have my blessings. ^_^ Sweetie. You're side-tracking on that scene. I'm sorry for that, but please, let's focus on the musical. Please. Save that Pokemon for another thing. I've got something for you to see, sweetie. ^_^ Who I'm Thankful For I love you too, my little princess. ^w^ I'm confused why I should be worried about this. I never met these people before. Oh. Okay. That's a bummer. I'm glad that monstrous Duke is on your hated enemies list. I'll bet it was. ^_^ Hope you add Sesame Street characters to your allies, sweetie. That's my girl. ^_^ I see you saw the Greedy's page. Every saw a clip of him? Wanna see? The animation in it is BEAUTIFUL. : D Hope you like it, dearie. ^_^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHBRxMz1V04 Merry Christmas to you too, my little princess. ^W^ I have a question, if you are Aqua's adopted daughter, than that makes Xion and you step-sisters, right? Go for it. : ) That is why you added the teams to the title, isn't it? : ) Why would I be mad at my little angel? ^_^ You did?!?! My little girl's got talent!!! :' D Oh my gods. You're making my heart melt. :' D Sweetie? Do you only add the certain villains to your most hated enemies category only because it's someone else's most hated enemy? 'Cause I think that's not a good reason to add them. It's okay. Just don't play copycat. Please. They'll be there. ^_^ Thoughts on the movie? I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^_^ I'll talk it over with your uncle. : ) Forgot to ask him. But I will. Hey, Courtney. I don't mind that you and your team guest stars in Sing. : ) Good for you. : ) How much does your Pichu love you? That was gonna be my next question. Congrats, sweetie. ^_^ hey puppy power please don't delete my comments.00:37, January 17, 2017 (UTC)Griffguy26 (talk) Cute. : ) Sweetie. Remember. Just because a villain is in someone else's most hated enemies does not mean you should be a copycat. Only add someone if they anger YOU the most. Unless Zemo doesn't anger you, I have to undo your edit. I'm sorry, but I just find it a '''little bit '''annoying that you're only adding them just to repeat what everyone else is doing. I'm so sorry, sweetie... I'm not mad. Honest. Thank goodness. But please. Answer: Does Zemo anger you for any reason at all? Right. And that goes for every other villain you've added that honestly doesn't anger you, sweetie. The whole point of those categories is to add the villains angers each of us individually. Yes. And I'm surprised you had it in you. Your birthday is the 26th though, isn't it? ^_^" HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE!!!!!! ^_^ I was actually planning something else. ^_^" She won't come anywhere near you. I promise. *hugs you back* Are you gonna be okay? Sweetie. Please. Don't edit the scenes without my permission. 1. I'm not mad at you. Just from now on, please ask permission before you edit on a scene prior to the Justice Guardians meeting your team. 2. Funny. That's my girl. ; ) Jesus.... Some people can't take a hint and get when they're being annoying... but on the bright side I did added a bunch of pokemons to this wiki check it out.Griffguy26 (talk) 01:02, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Did you catch him?! Good luck, sweetie!!! : ) Thanks sweetie. I hope your mother shows up. I see. They wouldn't be mad at her though. But they would remind her that there are better ways of dealing with bullies. Looks like someone figured out how to add videos. : ) I'm happy for you, my little princess. ^_^ Sweetie? Can you slow down a bit? Please? I need to protect the videos you're adding. It's okay. I'm caught up now. I saw. : ) Which version of Ashoka Tano you use in your team? The Clone Wars or Rebels? Okay. And you choose the Clone Wars version of Ashoka because you think it's better than her older Rebel version? Sweetie... I have some bad news... Your mother's not coming back online anymore... She just says it's a personal real life thing. So will I, sweetie... so will I.... I'm not allergic to either. I had two dogs before but they died... Cute names. Impressive. Just a couple of day's before your uncle's birthday. : D I'm here for you, sweetie. : ) I'm still not sure if that adventure is gonna happen. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 18:32, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Blasphemy!! You're not annoynig to me, princess!!! And you never will be. That could be arranged. I'll have to talk with your Uncle Tigerman about it first. : ) No offense, sweetie, but you're kinda.... dominating over the Adventure of Sing. It's okay. I admire the fact you're having fun, but remember, you're doing Sing with other people. So give them a chance to edit too. I'm sure you can handle it, sweetie. I believe in you. : ) You forgot to mention why it's wrong to make matters in your own hands while dealing with bullies. I'm glad you saw it too. : ) Sorry. But we already had a plan on who saves Lumiere from drowning.